One With Nature
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: A real downpour of rain brought you this Fanfiction. One Shot Fanfiction.


Hello, everybody! Welcome to my first Ragna X Rachel story since 7/8/12!

I haven't forgotten about you people who like reading my Ragna X Rachel stories but nothing was clicking for me with this pairing until now!

So I hope you'll enjoy this! It's pretty ironic that this idea popped into my head because as I've said in my summary, it was really raining as I wrote this.

* * *

**Ragna X Rachel Short Story: One With Nature**

Ragna is sitting under a tree in one of the local parks of Kagutsuchi on a rather steep hill that has a moderate height. He looks up at the darkened, cloudy sky which is partially being blocked by the tree's leaves and branches.

"_Don't tell me it's going to rain..." _

It was one of those times when you shouldn't say what you're thinking because it just might happen. Right on cue, it does. A steady drizzle began to fall. Ragna didn't bother to move because he was well feeling comfortable under the tree. Also, he didn't mind if a few drops hit his head then and there since the tree provided some partial shelter.

Ragna grumbles to himself a few times as he heard the steady rainfall. "Just my freaking luck...rain."

An aristocratic, female voice sounded. "Yes, Ragna. You are lucky that there is still even such a thing as rain."

Ragna rolls his eyes because he knew the owner of the voice: Rachel Alucard.

He looks to his left to see Rachel standing, holding an umbrella over her head while looking down onto him. She appeared to be standing under the tree as well.

Ragna spoke at Rachel but didn't look toward her. "It's you..."

Rachel huffed. "What kind of repugnant greeting is that toward your mistress?"

"I didn't sign on for this, Rachel. First the rain and now you...two of my favorite things put together." Ragna sarcastically stated.

Rachel stared for about four seconds at Ragna before giving her reply. "You ought to be thankful that this ruined world still has rain and that you have someone like me watching over you to pick you up when you, with your clumsiness, tumble over."

Ragna was probably going to regret it but he looks over at Rachel this time as he said his next words toward her. "You always stress that toward me, rabbit. Why the hell do you always have to say that I should be practically be praising the Lord to have someone smartass as you watching over me?"

Rachel looks up at the rainfall as she gave her reply. "Mother Nature like me is often at times unappreciated. Most people take for granted what they have in Mother Nature such as rain. People who are ill mannered like you are take for granted what they have in me to be their guardian."

Ragna scoffed. "So you're saying you're like Mother-whoever?"

Rachel continued to stare at the cloudy sky. "Nay. I am merely making a comparison. Unlike me, Mother Nature sometimes can be cruel. However, there is no available route that humans can take to work against it when Mother Nature works against them. It is a sad truth that humans must live with. She'll not care if she takes the lives with the storms she conjures. However, it is because of her and the rain she brings that we have these things that humans call...tress, grass, as well as rivers in which we can drink from."

Ragna looks up at the sky again. He couldn't think of any reply to it. He patiently awaited Rachel to continue.

After about ten seconds, Rachel did. "No barking this time? Wise choice, Ragna. Calm rain like this is like a gentle kiss on the face. Rain like this is taking care to nurture the beings that require this vital resource called water. It has a feel that is unparalleled in any shape or form with a scent that almost seems...unable to be smelled."

Ragna looks over at Rachel. "What does all this talk with rain have to do with you, Rachel?"

Rachel establishes eye contact with Ragna. "This, Ragna is a lesson that I'm teaching you. I do hope that you are taking it in as I loathe repeating myself."

Ragna huffs a patch of air. "I didn't even know you were teaching me anything because of how cryptic you usually are."

Rachel frowns toward Ragna. "Life deals many lessons, Ragna. It is up to you to interpret them. Without things to be learned, the human race would be frozen in time, nothing more than humans. My main lesson to you, Ragna...is to make more of an effort to cherish what you have in me because if you do, you just might be rewarded."

Ragna's eyebrows rose. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really. I do not know how long I'll be alive. For all we know, I could die the next day. I would not be here to guide you in your troublesome time of need." Rachel sighed, as though she is loathing admitting to something she done to Ragna. "There are at times when I may seem overbearing to you but that is because I desire nothing more but your best effort out there. You have come quite a ways since that dreadful day."

Ragna lets a small smile slip. "You finally start rolling out the compliments..."

Rachel ignored Ragna's remark and continued. "Ragna, I may be obnoxiously critical over you at times but it's because I desire results of my time with you. You have failed to show me the results of our efforts to mold and guide you. I hope to see those results for myself soon."

Ragna's smile started to become more evident. "You won't have to worry, Rachel. Now that you finally said straight up at me, I'll say something straight up at you. I'll do it but I can't promise anything."

Rachel's voice boomed. "That's not enough. You must do it. You must change the world and you must do it."

Ragna's eyes popped. "I sure as hell can't do that alone!"

"Which is why I am here...to give you the proper resources to do so..." Rachel rebutted.

Something went off inside Ragna's head. "Like Mother Nature...despite her bitching."

Rachel's frown soon turned into a smile. "It seems you've successfully deciphered what I was attempting to get through your skull. Perhaps there could be hope for you yet."

"Yeah but then again, that's not the whole story...is it?" Ragna asked with a hint of askance.

Rachel paused before giving her reply. "Only time will tell."

As Ragna and Rachel were staring into each other's eyes, the rainfall ceased. From there, the clouds have drifted on passed the sunlight shined on through. Soon, the sounds of birds singing followed as well as a steady breeze of wind.

Rachel and Ragna seemed to be oblivious to the change of scenery, though. They only seemed to be staring each other down, trying to get a sense of what the other is thinking. They were like oil and water sometimes but at the same time, they were like bread and butter. What the other is thinking, the other may never know. However, they both subconsciously knew this: They needed each other.

* * *

As always, thanks for reading!

I can't believe I'm saying this but at this point, I'm one away from one hundred stories! I'm so excited!

**One With Nature: End **


End file.
